Winx Club - Episode 318
|pe = In the Snake's Lair |ne = At the Last Moment}} Valtor's Box is the eighteenth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis When the Winx go to Magix for a day, they meet Ophir, a wizard who has been following Aisha. While there, Valtor steals a powerful archive from the Magic Museum and the Winx must fight to get it back and save the Magic Dimension. Plot Since Tecna's return, the group feels complete again. Flora and Bloom are still awake in the middle of night talking about the comfort the group brings. Bloom also tells Flora that she wants to spend time with Sky and through Flora's encouragement, she calls him. Only, he does not pick up and she wonders why. In fact, he, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia and their fellow classmates are at Cloud Tower helping secure the school since Valtor and the Trix disappeared. In Griffin's office, Saladin informs her of their findings and she is suspicious of Valtor's next move as he has extorted all of Cloud Tower's spells. Lucy, Polly and Lucrezia apologize to their headmistress for helping their enemy despite it not being their fault. Griffin reassures them and reminds them that Valtor will be stopped with the help of their friends. The next day, the Winx's training as Enchantix Fairies begins. They must defeat creatures that absorb magic therefore, only powerful, skillful spells can truly defeat these monsters. They all defeat them but, during the training session Bloom uses so much power and though it was enough to defeat the creature she ends up fainting. Faragonda catches her before she hits the ground. And when she comes to in Faragonda's office, the headmistress tells her her Enchantix powers are dangerously incomplete as true Enchantix powers come from sacrifice and not force of will. Thus, her powers may fail her in her time of need. Faragonda then informs her that Valtor has disappeared prompting Bloom to become unsettled. When Faragonda tries to her calm her down, Bloom explains that Valtor is the only person who knows what happened to her birth parents. When asked how, Bloom says that they share a connection and this will allow her to hone in on his location. But before she could explain her idea any further, Faragonda reminds her of how much she had been through these past weeks and that she needs to relax with her friends. At Valtor and the Trix's new hideout, Valtor is looking through the dark spells they had stolen from Cloud Tower's vaults. But, these books are so powerful that having them out in the open is very dangerous. And so, Valtor now plans to steal an ancient artifact that can contain such dangerous spells. Taking Faragonda's advice, the girls go shopping in Magix. Flora feels endangered, being out in the open while Valtor is still on the loose. But Stella has thought of everything and gives all the girls raincoats that act as disguises. After getting off on their stop they walk towards the cafe and a guy begins stalking them; his focus on Aisha. While the girls are chatting, Tecna notices this person watching them. She observes him and uses a fly cam to see who it is before showing Stella. Musa's upset expression prompts her friends to ask her about it. She tells them that she wants to break up with Riven and Aisha agrees with her statement, saying that men are bothersome and that she is fine without them, though Flora disagrees. Aisha also reveals that she wants to ban men altogether. Stella then says that they should a get a guy's opinion and then moves the bush the stalker was hiding behind. Since he got caught, he tries to explain himself but, Aisha yells at him saying he is listening to her private conversation and she runs away. As Aisha is stomping away, she angrily says she does not want the arranged marriage. But then an image of Valtor and the Trix appear in the sky. He says he wants the Eye of the Ancient Ancestress in the Museum of Magix. He then proceeds to say that they can hand it over or fight. The Winx go the the museum but wait on the museum's roof. The security in the museum move the eye to the central vault. As the Winx wait, Aisha annoyingly says that the guy who was watching her bugs her. Bloom says she should not judge so soon and explains that he might have just found her cute. Then, Aisha's "stalker" joins the girls on the roof, once again angering Aisha. He introduces himself as Ophir and explains he wants to help. However, this raises suspicion in the girls (mostly Tecna and Aisha) considering his timing with Vatlor. Valtor finally comes and attracts the security system. The Winx, in the museum, see the Trix heading in the opposite direction of the battle, and realize that it was a trick, as Valtor wanted the Agador Box. The Winx battle the Trix and get the box. They then try to attack Valtor. Bloom fights Valtor while the others fight the Trix; Valtor notices that Bloom is hesitant to use her full powers while in Enchantix. Aisha secures both the Trix and the Agador Box with her morphix. Valtor is about to attack Aisha when Ophir jumps in front of her. Valtor says if she gives him the box and the Trix he will let him go. She does and the Winx think that Ophir should go explain what happened to Faragonda since it was his fault. However, he sneaks off and this makes Aisha hate him even more. Meanwhile, Bloom struggles with her incomplete Enchantix, remembering Faragonda's words about her powers possibly failing her at an important time. Major Events *Valtor and the Trix leave Cloud Tower. *The Winx girls receive special rainy day outfits. *The Winx girls meet Aisha's stalker, Ophir. *Valtor steals the Agador Box. *Faragonda reveals to Bloom that her Enchantix is incomplete due to earning it through willpower rather than sacrifice. *Valtor learns that Bloom can sense his presence. Debuts *Ophir/Nabu *Agador Box *Museum of Magic *Eye of the Ancient Ancestress Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Alfea Staff **Faragonda **Palladium **Wizgiz **Griselda *Cloud Tower Staff **Griffin *Red Fountain Staff **Saladin *Wizards **Ophir *Specialists **Sky **Timmy **Brandon **Helia *Cloud Tower Students **Lucy **Polly **Lucrezia *Enemies **Valtor **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy Spells Used *Icicle Barrage - Used by Icy to attack the Winx but fails. *Winter's End - Used by Flora to transmute Icy's Icicle Barrage. *Solar Wind Chimes - A convergence used by Musa and Stella though it was never cast. *Hurricane Wave Storm - Used by Stormy to levitate a long display case and throw it at Musa and Stella. *Lost World - Used by Stella, Tecna, Musa, Aisha and Flora against Valtor but failed. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *Lucy had a different voice in this episode. *Nabu assumed the alias "Ophir" in this episode. *The 4Kids title is based on the 2006 movie Night At The Museum and its 2009 sequel Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian. *Starting with this episode, the color scheme in Aisha's Enchantix outfit has changed from blue, yellow and magenta to green and pink because the original color scheme is similar to the color scheme for Bloom's Enchantix outfit. *Beginning with this episode, the top and skirt part of Aisha's Enchantix outfit remains green and pink for the rest of season three and the beginning of season four. *As of this episode, Valtor and the Trix have relocated once again from Cloud Tower to a cave in the forest. Differences Between Cinélume, 4Kids and Nickelodeon Versions *Musa's Enchantix training did not appear in the 4Kids dub. Mistakes *In one scene the Trix are wearing their civilian clothes yet in the next scene they are in their witch outfits. *When Tecna holds up her handheld device, she is missing her gloves. *When Stormy attacks the Winx, her tights were briefly missing. *In one part of the episode, Stormy was seen in witch mode, then in her civilian form. *When using the convergence Lost World, Bloom is in her Enchantix form, even though later on, it is revealed that she has not transformed yet. *When the Winx surround Valtor to use a convergence spell on him, Bloom is seen standing next to Musa even though she had not transformed at that point. It should have been Flora standing next to Musa. *When Aisha clutches her hand after seeing Ophir, her raincoat glove is missing. Ep318Mistake(1).png|The Trix in their civilian outfits. Ep318Mistake(2).png|The Trix are now in their witch form. Ep318Mistake(3).png|Stormy is missing her tights. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 3 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes